


【我宇】服务（下）

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】服务（下）

今天他是打烊，要做的事情很多，我兴致勃勃地看着他夹着玩具忙来忙去。每次在他进入遥控范围内我就调节跳蛋的频率，看他由于跳蛋震动的变化刺激着自己不由自主地并拢双腿夹紧屁股，但是又怕被别人看出而强制自己调整呼吸若无其事地走开。

时间不早了，最后一桌客人也买单准备离开了，拿着气球的小朋友高兴地冲小白喊道“谢谢哥哥，哥哥再见！”然后很奇怪地仰头问道：“哥哥，你的手机一直在震哎？”  
小白本就泛红的面庞又添了两朵红云，他不敢多说，抱歉地对大人点点头，送走客人忙转身离开，然后撇着小嘴儿愤愤地望向我。  
我冲他敲了敲笔记本显示器，提示他我还在做报告呢。  
倒是店长听到小客人的无忌童言，大呼小叫：“我说小白啊，得亏暗访组的不在，要是让上面听见，知道你把手机揣口袋里上班，咱家今年的优秀门店就别指望了！”  
小白张嘴想说什么，但是眼睛瞥到我这儿时，知道还是不能说，于是就默默地闭嘴了。  
“行了行了，看你平常积极认真，老多客人都表扬你，这点账就不和你计较了。你快收拾吧，你哥都等你好久了。”  
店长以为我和往常一样等他下班，冲我喊道，“小白今天打烊，走的晚！”  
“我知道。”我颔首微笑着回她。

随着营业的结束，餐厅的灯光也都黯淡了下来，只有几个小夜灯零零散散地亮着，落地窗外车水马龙，谁也看不到餐厅隐蔽角落里淫靡的一幕。

小白依旧穿着工装，白色衬衣板板整整地被束在橙红色的围裙里，两只手无措地垂在身体两边，被围裙蔽住的下体一丝不挂，就这么光着屁股站在桌前，委屈地看着我。

我摸着他的脸蛋，手指划过他的嘴唇，然后插进他的嘴里搅动着他的嫩舌。他被我玩弄得合不上嘴，晶亮的津液顺着嘴角滑过他的胡茬，滴落在衬衣上，拉出长长的一道银线。 

围裙中间的小伞依旧存在，并且最高点已经被他的体液浸湿，我将手指从他的口中抽出，探入围裙，将他的伞柄夹在指中把玩着。这等尤物，光凭一个跳蛋在后穴内的刺激就能兴奋地硬挺起来还直往外冒水，只能说明他的身体真的很敏感，也很淫荡。

玩弄了一会之后，我另一只手探到他的后穴，他的粉红菊穴被跳蛋操得已经微微张开了小口，渗出粘腻的肠液，打得穴口濡湿一片，我的手指勾住挂绳来回晃荡，小白心神不定，腿脚发软，伏在了桌子上。

“小白，你这是上的什么菜啊？咱们公司有这个菜品吗？”  
“啊……啊哈……哥哥……不要……我受不了了……”  
“我知道了，是‘限量版白菜’，咱们店的特色是不是？”  
“别这样……啊啊啊……快放开……”

小白全身颤抖个不停，根本没有注意到自己因为快感而弓起了腰，不自觉地翘起了粉臀，将自己的双腿分了开来，邀请我的品尝。

我控制着自己体内叫嚣着想要蹂躏他的欲望，压抑着肆虐的情绪。我想狠狠地贯穿他，又怕弄疼他，我想就听他的话就这么放开，却又舍不得这个已经到手的宝贝。我设想过无数种我们欢好的方式，没想到最终我还是采取了下三滥的手段来强迫他，诱发他的欲望。我还是玷污了他，在他最喜欢的工作岗位上，穿着他最喜欢的工服。我不敢去想过了今天，以后会怎样。

我勾住水晶绳，慢慢地向外拽，跳蛋碰触到了某一点使得小白突然声音变调，浑身颤抖不已。听到他春意盎然的哼叫，跳蛋“噗嗤”一声被我全数扯了出来扔到一边，在小白的嫩穴还未闭合之际我把手指再一次插了进去，这一次畅通无阻。我缓慢地来回在小白的肠道里不停的戳刺着，探寻着，而小白却似是甘之如饴地随着我的手指摇着屁股，当我划过一块嫩肉时，小白再一次媚叫了出来。

“这么快就找到感觉了吗？你扭动腰肢的模样还真是妖艳。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊……别弄那里……求你了……啊啊啊啊……”小白哀叫连连，在我手中的阴茎不停地颤抖，马眼吐出了大量的粘液。  
“前后同时被人玩弄的感觉很棒吧？爽不爽？”  
“求你饶了我吧……我不行了……嗯啊……啊哈……嗯……你让我射吧……”小白泪流满面地求饶，他要被前后夹击的快感给逼疯了，拼命晃动着屁股，想要释放。  
我抽出手指，摘下他围裙上的挂带，在他的欲望底端缠绕了几圈打了个结。  
“我不会让你现在射的，等到我射进你里面时，你才可以。”  
趴在桌子上的小白，微微睁开眼睛，看到我解开裤子，放出紫红色的粗大肉棒，顿时瞪大了眼睛，拼命地摇头。  
“不要……那么大……不行的……我会死的……呜呜呜……”  
“没错，我会让你欲仙欲死！”

我掰开他的粉臀，将自己的顶端抵住他的穴口，慢慢挤进去一些。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”被比手指还粗的硬物贯穿，小白因为这剧烈的痛楚而急剧收缩。我轻拂着他穴口安抚，生怕把他撕裂。还好之前跳蛋做了充分的开拓，我的进入并没有使他流血。但是我感觉到下面的身体过于僵硬，便一边安慰，一边继续挺进。  
“没事的，让我进去。”  
小白的穴口不断地被撑大，他难受的扭动着，穴口一阵阵的收缩。  
“啊……好痛！呜……好硬！我受不了了！住手……啊……”  
“放轻松，小白，否则我们都会很痛！”看着小白痛得皱成一团的小脸，我心疼不已。但是包围住我顶端的甬道一阵阵收紧，这刺激直冲我的大脑，遍布我的全身。让我忍不住一个挺身，肉棒全数没入他的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”小白痛的大叫出声，拼命收缩他紧致的菊穴，搞得我头皮发麻，快感再度袭击着我的神经。

我俯下身，用嘴找到小白的唇，把他的呻吟吞进口中，不停地吸吮着，我的舌在他的嘴里搅动着，口内的津液顺着嘴角，滴成一条银丝，在餐桌上聚落。

我开始律动起来，一边挺进一边在他耳边低语：“小白，你下面的小嘴也好棒，好紧，吸得好深，天啊——太爽了！”  
“啊……啊……痛……啊……嗯……”  
“痛？除了痛你还有别的感觉吧？你个小骚货！”我拍着他的屁股，用肉棒去找寻刚才找到的敏感点，变换着角度反复地摩擦。

逐渐地，小白除了呻吟已经无法说话了，极致的痛感和快感使他沉溺其中，呻吟声越来越大，还夹杂着勾引人的媚话。  
“唔……好舒服……嗯……啊啊……我还要……哥哥……给我……”

我一边抽插着一边将小白抱起，顺势坐到了卡座上，我将小白转了过来，面冲着我两腿大张地坐在我的腿上，小白的两只手臂自然地挂到了我的脖子上。我们俩上衣都没有脱掉，他的衬衣熨帖的很挺，领口依旧板正，挡护着他的脖子，使得禁欲的气息反而显得淫糜。而系在他腰间的围裙成了我们禁忌交合的遮羞布，挡着我们连接的地方。  
“宝贝，看着我是怎样操你的，嗯？”我掀起他的围裙，逼迫他低头观看我是如何开发他的。  
我的肉棒在他的体内进进出出，每一次抽出带着他穴口的嫩肉外翻裹住我的肉棒，每一次进入都插入他的体内最深处，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
这样的刺激让小白禁不住放浪地大声叫着。  
“啊哈……再深一点……用力干我……啊……”  
小白已经被情欲所控制，快感源源不断地从后穴传来，使得他不断地摇摆着自己的身躯，沉浸在如海的情欲之中。然而前面被我束缚住却得不到解放，他又难过地扭动着身体，受不了地弓起了腰。  
“瞧你这个浪劲，是不是就喜欢被别人干？”  
“呜呜呜……啊啊……嗯啊……哈……啊……不……不是……”  
“不是？”我佯装要抽出来，“既然你这么寡欲那就算了。”  
“不要……不要……”小白迷乱地叫着。  
“那你说，我是个小骚货，最喜欢被人干！”  
“……嗯啊……我……我……”  
“不说是吧？行啊，你一点也不骚，不喜欢被人干。”我停下动作，抵住那一点不动。  
“啊……嗯啊……我……我喜欢……被哥哥……被哥哥干……”小白断断续续地吐着短语，失去理智的我却忽略了里面不一样的内涵。  
“小骚货，干死你！”我猛地一阵狂野肆虐，小白浪叫不断，搂着我的脖子求释放。  
“求你……让我射吧……哥哥……求你了……”  
“看你表现这么乖，哥哥就奖励你射。”  
我解开挂带，用围裙盖住他的阴茎，然后握在手中，用布料内面的粗糙去摩擦他的皮肤。  
他高潮将至，菊穴不停地收缩，夹得我紧紧的，一阵阵酥麻的快感让我先将精液一汩汩地打在了他的敏感点上，这热浪刺激着他全身抖动，将精液全部射在了围裙里，边哭边达到了高潮。

我慢慢地退出他的身体，浓白的精液一滴滴滴落在他早先打扫干净的大理石地面上。他在我的怀里仍微微地颤抖着，虽闭着眼睛但泪水却在一直流。我的心就那么沉沉地痛着。到最后他都什么也没有说，我却已经痛得无法开口。

如果我们不曾相见，我的生命就这么空白着，也黯淡着。是他照进了我生活，让我的生命有了色彩。他如同太阳般的火热温暖了我，可我却亲手将他熄灭，把自己葬送。

我没有像平常一样送他回家，我也不敢再多看他一眼。我背对着他，是因为更多的泪水从我的眼眶里滑落。我落荒而逃，自然也不知道小白的眼睛早已睁开，一刻也没有离开过我，直到我消失在他的视线内。


End file.
